


Grasping and Gasping

by WhoopsOK



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, First Kiss, First Time, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyfidelity, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sleepy Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoopsOK/pseuds/WhoopsOK
Summary: In all the stunts he’s pulled, Gavin is pretty sure he’s never been closer to death than the moment Geoff walked in on him snogging Lindsay.(After they finally get together, Michael wakes up to a lovely view.)
Relationships: Gavin Free/Lindsay Tuggey Jones/Michael Jones
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Grasping and Gasping

In all the stunts he’s pulled, Gavin is pretty sure he’s never been closer to death than the moment Geoff walked in on him snogging Lindsay.

See, they weren’t even supposed to be there, is the thing. They were meant to be leaving for a party down on 6th, but they were the last ones in the office. Michael slouched on the floor in a beanbag, Lindsay prodding him with her foot to get up and leave while he shouted at her to give him a fucking second. Gavin had been cackling beside her when she swore she’d just take him instead. And it had just been _funny, _but then, well... They had been circling around this for years, then months. Then last week Michael had him up against the wall, kissing him until his face was splotchy red and Gavin’s breath was shaking. Even for all that, they had been stepping carefully, Gavin hyperaware of what Lindsay means to Michael and how it might prick his temper more than they think to have him come onto her. But Lindsay has said the same of what Gavin means to Michael. And above all else, Gavin trusts Michael to not get him _actually _hurt, not on purpose, not if he can help it.

So when Michael says, “Well, shit, at least kiss him before you _take _him,” it doesn’t come out like a joke, not even remotely.

Not when he’s lounging there with his legs spread and Gavin has wanted to kiss Lindsay for longer than he’s ever let himself think about.

“Should she, now?” Gavin says, like his whole body didn’t just flash hot. Then shrugs. “Guess it’s only proper.”

“Yeah?” Lindsay says, already a half step closer. “Gonna show me a good time?”

And Gavin may play a bumbling idiot, a gangly mess of limbs, but he’s good at this, too, even when his heart is about to jump out of his chest. That’s how it goes from the polite first kiss he’s had with every girlfriend, to Lindsay tipping her head back and Gavin leaning into the motion. That’s how Lindsay gets lifted off her feet and half onto a desk, her legs around Gavin’s waist as she makes soft, wanting sounds against his mouth, nearly covering Michael’s soft “_Fuck…_”

That’s how Gavin is half-hard with his hand up Lindsay’s shirt when the office door opens.

There isn’t time to scramble backwards, barely enough time to stand upright before Gavin whips around to see Geoff standing there. The momentary shock and then betrayed anger that barrels right over it has Gavin’s stomach sinking to the floor before he even starts screaming.

“Geoff—”

“Are you two_ fucking kidding me? You_—!”

Michael shoots up off the floor and freezes Geoff mid-rant.

“Uh…” Michael and Lindsay say at the same time. The latter now standing in Gavin’s space, wide eyed, hand clenching his arm. The former scarlet and hands dropped to casually cover his stiffy.

Geoff’s face shifts from irate to embarrassed annoyance so quickly Gavin is getting whiplash. “Oh, for _fucks’ _sake, not in the office!!”

Gavin isn’t even sure what he says, but the three of them start stumbling to apologize, all talking over each other at once. They weren’t supposed to be _here _when this happened, and this is their friend, but also their _fucking boss_ and Lindsay’s hand is shaking around his wrist. He feels like he should leave, they should all leave in separate directions, but he can’t make himself, doesn’t want to be separated.

Then Geoff goes still, looking down at where Lindsay is still holding on, Gavin standing in front of her, Michael having slid over to stand in front of him, a hand raised pacifyingly. Geoff tilts his head back, eyeing them all. “Ah… It’s like that, huh?”

“Geoff…” Michael starts, uncharacteristically stricken.

“Shut up, dipshit, I don’t care,” Geoff cuts in, physically waving that tone away like he never wants to hear it again either. He looks oddly touched now. “I don’t care what you idiots get up to, but don’t you _ever _put your bare ass on my furniture again.”

“I didn’t even have my pants down!” Michael shouts.

“Yeah, ‘cause I got in here first!” Geoff shouts right back. “Lock the fuckin’ door, what kinda amateur ass sluts are you?”

“Two partners does not a slut make,” Lindsay points out, smiling and relaxing when Geoff flips her off.

“Keep it in your pants in this office, you fucks,” Geoff says, walking off with a dismissive wave, pointedly leaving the door open.

There’s a moment where they all stand there frozen, not quite believing their own lives, before Michael loses it. “Your fucking _face._”

“Oh, like you looked any better!!” Gavin shrieks right back and Lindsay turns to laugh into his shoulder, the discomfort evaporating right out of the room.

They do make it to the party, mishaps and completely intentional delays aside, and everyone has a great time. Nobody is looking at them any differently. Geoff may be mouthy, but it clearly hasn’t gotten around yet. He doesn’t even toss out an offhanded joke; no ribbing to test the waters, just curious glances. At least until Geoff finds him an hour or so before Gavin gets to the territory of respectably wasted with the sort of timing that must be intentional. Gavin is a little wary for a moment, but when he’s pulled into a hug, he goes instantly, relief cutting the strings off his tension.

“Do you know what you’re doing?” Geoff says right against his ear.

Gavin thinks about hugs and slow dancing and late nights and shared drinks and clothes and laughter and casually said _I love you’s_. He laughs. “Do I ever?”

Geoff claps the back of his head. “I’m serious.”

“No, but I’m great,” Gavin admits, because he is, because _this _is. “I love this, Geoff.”

If Geoff has any worries about it, he seems willing enough to keep it to himself for now. He kisses the top of Gavin’s head. “I love you idiots, you know?”

“We do, we love you, too.”

And that was enough for Geoff to let Gavin go get wasted, laughing and shouting in Michael’s face, swatting at Lindsay as she picked the fruit out of his mixed drink, their friends all laughing and screaming around them, too. It’s a good night, one Gavin thinks he will actually remember, especially when Lindsay calls them a Lyft—_one _Lyft—and Gavin has to look away uncomfortably, embarrassed.

“I’m too drunk to be any good to you tonight,” he mumbles under his breath, but then Michael is swaying into him, having to hold Gavin’s shoulder.

“You’re always good to me, boi,” he slurs loudly and he _means _it, Gavin can see it in the look on his face. It’s genuine and it makes his chest ache. Michael doesn’t even move back when his friends start aww-ing at them, doesn’t even look at them. “You can sleep over, it’s fine, ‘s chill.”

Gavin doesn’t want to go home, narrowly restrains himself from kissing Michael’s nose. “Okay, boi.”

They all nearly fall asleep in the car, honestly, slumped over into Gavin who rode hump, so they’re zombies making their way into the Jones’ house. Gavin would like to think he has more dignity about the whole process, but honestly, they’re well past the point of dignity. Brushing their teeth to avoid the shit fairies and dropping their sweaty clothes in a heap on the hamper is about as far as they get in a routine.

Still, Gavin doesn’t care, when he winds up crashing a few minutes later, wearing Michael’s boxers and wrapped around Lindsay’s back.

It’s definitely the kind of thing he could get used to.

*

Michael wakes up to the sound of Lindsay breathing too quickly.

Half-asleep, he’s already reaching to wake her from a nightmare, but when he turns, there’s the little matter of the knuckles knocking against his hip. _Gavin’s knuckles, _he realizes, pressed between them where Lindsay had been flush against him last night. They move faster and Lindsay gasps. Even blearily without his glasses, he can see her face is tight, but with nothing like fear, as Gavin mouths at her neck, eyes on Michael.

“You fuckers…” Michael laughs, sleep rough and hearing the affection in his own voice even as his dick starts to get with the program, too.

Lindsay’s eyes open, taking a second to focus on him as she laughs. “I mean, if you want…” She shudders all down her body when Gavin pulls away with a nip. “He woke up hard for us.”

Michael stretches, rolling to face them completely. “And you didn’t think to wake me up?”

Gavin grins at him, the cocky kind that made Michael want to punch him when they first met, and now makes him want to kiss him until he shakes. “Saved the front door for you,” he mumbles, rocking his hips forward, making Lindsay groan.

Michael nearly sits bolt upright in bed. “Jesus _Christ…_” he says, fumbling the sheets off to see Gavin’s fingers sticky on Lindsay’s clit, his cock buried deep in her ass. “_Fucking hell…_”

“Gave you dibs, boi,” Gavin tells him and Michael thinks he may come entirely too soon if he even touches himself right now.

He licks his lips. “How close are you?”

“_Close,_” Lindsay wheezes, but Gavin catches his gaze, raises his eyebrows.

“I can wait…” he answers, sliding his fingers down to slick them on Lindsay’s hole, before rubbing her clit again and fuck, _ok, fuck._

Kicking the covers off entirely, Michael cranes forward to kiss Gavin, then kiss from Lindsay’s mouth down her chest down her stomach until she’s shaking and arching into his mouth. She cries out loud and Gavin curses into her shoulder when Michael’s tongue finds her clit between Gavin’s fingers. He lets Michael suck them into his mouth for a moment, before he moves out of the way, taking his spit slick fingers to Lindsay’s nipples. Michael then proceeds to go down on Lindsay—down to her hole, close enough that he can _feel Gavin moving_, back up to suck her clit until she’s crying out, one hand fisted in his hair, one leg squeezing tight around his shoulder as she comes.

“Beautiful,” Gavin groans as she clenches around him, jerking into her almost involuntarily. “Bloody _gorgeous_, love, Mi—Michael, lemme taste her?”

“_Fuck,_” Michael and Lindsay both say emphatically. She urges him up by the hair and it makes his skin tingle. “So fucking hard for you.”

Michael kisses Gavin thoroughly, lets him lick Lindsay’s taste out of his mouth and, feeling half-hysterical at the thought that he ever resisted kissing Gavin.

“Get a condom, fuck, come _on_,” Lindsay babbles, kissing at his jaw. “Michael, I want—”

“Yeah,” Michael promises, turning into her kiss and Gavin throws a hand back to fish another condom out of the nightstand and shove it into Michael’s hand. Gavin laughs, then, as Michael is fumbling it on.

“What?” Michael snaps, because he’s shaking with how bad he wants it and Gavin is _laughing, _the fucker.

“Nothing! S’just…” Gavin giggles again, fucking up into Lindsay. “We’re like… a membrane away from being gay.”

Lindsay laughs out loud and Michael changes his mind, he hates both of them.

“Yeah, because the kissing wasn’t gay enough!” Michael shouts.

“This is bisexual erasure,” Lindsay cackles, though it turns breathy when Michael holds his cock against her entrance.

“Shut the fuck up or I’m not fucking you,” Michael warns.

“You’re full of shit and you know it,” she replies.

“_Michael,_” Gavin reaches around to tug at his waist. “Ok, I know I said I could wait, but if you don’t hurry up, I’m—_oh._”

Michael can feel the pressure of Gavin’s dick against his when he slides in. The drawn-out sound Lindsay lets out makes him freeze until her eyes snap open, catch his gaze.

“No, don’t you fuckin’ stop, _please_, it’s so good—”

“Fucking hell,” Gavin gasps, rocking into her.

“Be still ‘til I get in!”

For once, Gavin apparently can’t find the words to argue, just buries his face in Lindsay’s neck until Michael finally slides home.

“I can feel you,” Gavin says shakily and Lindsay throws her leg over Michael’s hip, letting him press in closer. They all groan when Michael and Gavin move at the same time. “_Christ, _Michael.”

Lindsay winds her arm around Michael’s back, holding him close with her nails in his shoulder. She starts humming, low and near-constant, the thing she does when she’s just outside of a second—or third or fourth—orgasm.

“Already?” Michael exclaims, but it’s much more reverent and much less teasing than he meant for it to be. He’s shaking all over when Lindsay’s foot catches behind his knee and she tries to rock down into his thrusts. She doesn’t get far, caught up on Gavin on the other side.

“Already _yourself,_” Lindsay snaps back.

“Yes, already!” Gavin shouts, but then his voice goes low in a way Michael’s never even heard him use before. “You slept in, Michael, I’ve been hard forever.” He adds before kissing at Lindsay’s shoulder. “Been waiting _ages_ for you two_._”

If that didn’t sound so genuine, Michael would make fun of him for how sappy that feels. Right now, with Lindsay clinging to him, tight around his arousal, _a membrane _away from Gavin’s cock, Michael can’t help but want to be _closer_ to both of them. He doesn’t know how the fuck his hindbrain wants him to crawl inside them, but he slides his hands from Lindsay’s waist to Gavin’s. He kisses her and clutches at him and thrusts and thrusts and _thrusts_—

Gavin’s voice breaks on a half-shout as he locks up inside Lindsay.

Lindsay clamps tight around them, mouth open and panting noisily.

Michael curses at the pressure as split second before he comes so hard he forgets to breathe.

“Fucking hell,” Gavin gasps first and Lindsay laughs breathlessly, turning to kiss the side of his nose. “Do we have to be anywhere today?”

“Oh, sure, just invite yourself over,” Michael snaps as Lindsay kisses him properly, as best she can over her shoulder anyway.

It says something about the state of their relationship, whatever newly developing pieces there may be, that Gavin doesn’t even remotely tense at the words. He reaches down to squeeze Michael’s hand where it’s still on his side. “Yeah, ‘course I am,” he answers, he smirks at Michael. “Only thing you’re planning to do is me, yeah?”

Michael would like to think he isn’t obvious about how much that thought appeals to him, but the way Lindsay groans implies she _felt _how much it did. He winces when she flinches tighter around them. “Ok, fuck you, since you asked for it,” he says, reaching to hold the condom on as he slides out to the sound of Gavin’s cackling.

They make quick work of themselves with the baby wipes in the bottom drawer, tossing everything in the trashcan by the door before flopping back in bed together.

This time, Michael winds up in the middle. Gavin lays half on top of him, cuddled up under his chin like it’s a joke even though they know it’s not. Lindsay rests her head on his chest, her leg tossed over his. “No, it’s gonna be too fucking hot for this!”

“Shh, boi, it’s snuggle time,” Gavin says, his beard scraping Michael’s throat as he speaks.

“Yeah, Michael, don’t ruin the vibe,” Lindsay agrees, rubbing his belly.

“_Sweating_ is going to ruin the vibe!”

“We were just sweating all over each other a second ago!” Gavin replies and this was a _mistake_, he and Lindsay are going to be insufferable together. “You like cuddling.”

Michael does like cuddling. “Shut up,” he grumbles on principal, but adjusts as best he can so they don’t make his arms go numb. It means he’s pinned under them pretty completely. “Gonna fuckin’ suffocate.”

“Not a bad way to go, is it?” Lindsay mumbles and she sounds well on the way to dozing already. She hums when Gavin reaches down to stroke her cheek.

And, well, he does have a point. Michael has an argument, _several_ arguments, but he’s also got two arms full of his girl and his boi, so he can let the point rest.

Waking up sticking together with sweat and yelling about it will work out well enough for his argument anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading…get some rest today!


End file.
